Office Cleaning
by Lexi Gurl
Summary: Cleaning your office can lead to some very strange things...


  
JAG Headquarters  
1:23 PM  
~~~  
  
"Hey Mac! You got those reports for me yet?" asked Harm, sticking his  
head into Mac's office.  
  
"Um...I know they're here somewhere...just hang on..." Mac replied as she  
sorted through the various piles on the surface of her desk.  
  
Harm walked into her office. "You know, you really should clean this  
place up."  
  
Mac sighed, "Yeah, I know...I just never have the time."  
  
"Well, make time now. You don't have court or anything today do you?"  
asked Harm. He was secretly saying 'No! Say you don't! Then I can help you  
clean, and we can spend some time together!'.  
  
"Nope, not today." said Mac. "Why? Are you gonna help me clean?" She  
smiled, hoping he would.  
  
"If you would like my assistance, I would be honored to help my Ninja Girl  
clean her office!" said Harm, with a bow. When he stood up, he gave Mac one of  
his "Flyboy smiles" that made her knees feel weak, and make her want to melt.  
  
"Why thank you Flyboy! I don't think I could handle it by myself," Mac said  
in reply, immediately wishing she hadn't. "Don't you dare say anything Harm! I  
know what you are thinking!"  
  
"Oh do you now? Well, then what am I thinking now?" Harm was thinking  
that he wished her office was so messy, that they would have to spend all  
afternoon together.  
  
"Um, I don't know. My psychic abilities have momentarily left me." Mac  
laughed, and Harm joined in.   
  
"Well, then Marine...let's get to it!"  
  
  
  
Mac's office  
JAG Headquarters  
7:49 PM  
~~~  
  
Mac and Harm were still at JAG long after everyone had left. The lights in  
the bullpen were out, and you could hear their laughter all throughout the  
building.  
  
"Hey Harm, remember when you and I had that one case...you know, the  
one with the drunk Marine and the Sailor that got locked out of their car, and  
then stole some one else's?" asked Mac.  
  
"I think so, why?" asked Harm curiously.  
  
She held up a folder. "Well, I found the file..."  
  
"So I had to type the whole thing over for nothing! The things you make  
me do because of your messy office Mac!" asked Harm in mock anger.  
  
"It's not MY fault I end up with all the files...'Can you hang on to this  
Mac?'...'I'll just put this on your desk Mac'...how come you never have any files?"  
asked Mac.  
  
"I...uh...I don't know," confessed Harm.  
  
"Then don't be all high-and-mighty about your clean office! Let's see you  
keep all those files and have a spotless office!" stated Mac.  
  
The laughter continued for about an hour. Mac's stomach growled, to  
which she said, "How 'bout we get something to eat Sailor? I'm starved."  
  
"Now THAT'S an understatement if I ever heard one!" said Harm, a gleam  
in his eyes and his sexy smile on his face.  
  
"Your place, pizza, half-and-half?" asked Mac, hoping he'd say yes.  
  
"Sure...whatever you want Mac." said Harm, standing up. "I'm getting to  
old for this!"  
  
Mac laughed, "You're not old Flyboy...just chronically challenged!"  
  
"Oh we're being 'Miss Comedian' now are we?" asked Harm, walking  
towards her. When he reached her, he started to tickle her.  
  
"No...not purposely!" gasped Mac, as Harm continued his tickle attack.  
  
Harm eased up. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I have everything."  
  
Mac shut off the lights in her office, after double checking everthing.  
  
"Wait Mac. Let's order the pizza now so we can pick it up on our way  
home" said Harm.  
  
"Good idea. I'll order. Then you can pick up the pizza."  
  
"Okay. See you in a bit Mac."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
9:16 PM  
~~~  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Harm walked over to the door. There  
stood Mac, who had changed out of her uniform and into a pair of jeans and a  
light blue t-shirt. 'God is she beautiful!' thought Harm.  
  
"Earth to Harm! Are you gonna let me in or are you gonna stare at me all  
night?" asked Mac, half-jokingly.  
  
'I wish I could stare at her all night!' stated Harm's brain. 'Well you could.  
Just tell her how you feel!' 'Oh man, now I am hearing voices! I can't tell her how  
I feel! I know she doesn't feel the same!'. Harm stood aside and let Mac in.  
  
"Uh, the pizza's in the kitchen. I just got home." Harm said, coming back  
down to earth.  
  
"Great! I'm starved!"  
  
"When are you not Ninja Girl?" asked Harm. "That was a rhetorical  
question. I don't want an answer to that."   
  
Mac just looked at him and laughed. 'It's been so long since we've  
laughed like this. Pretty much since the *Australia Event*'.  
  
"I'm gonna change out of my uniform. I'll be right back." said Harm as he  
started walking towards his bedroom.  
  
"Okay...I'll just stay here and eat my pizza!" Shouted Mac holding up her  
half-eaten slice of pizza. 'Although, I would not mind watching HIM get  
undressed!'.   
  
A few minutes later Harm and Mac were talking and eating pizza just like  
old times. Harm asked Mac, "I was wondering if you wanted to fly up to my  
Grandma's farm with me nextweekend. We'd leave Friday and get back  
Sunday."  
  
'A weekend, away with Harm? Does he really have to ask?' thought Mac, before saying,  
"Sure Flyboy, I'd love to. As long as we don't get shot at and me ending up with  
another bullet in my leg."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be sure that doesn't happen again! I'll check and double-check  
'Sarah' this time. Just so I don't have to deal with a Marine in pain." Harm shrank  
back as Mac playfully hit him.  
  
"That's not funny Harm!" giggled Mac as he tickled her. Pretty soon they  
were both on the floor laughing. Mac was laying on her back, and Harm was  
sitting next to her, looking deep into her brown eyes.  
  
"Mac...I..." started Harm.  
  
But Mac held a finger to his lips as she sat up. "Shh..." Then Harm leaned  
in to kiss Mac. Mac thought about breaking it off, but realized this may be her  
chance to admit her feelings to Harm.  
  
Harm put his arms around her, and gently laid her down...leaning over  
her. When he finally broke off the kiss, he looked at her, as if for some type of  
reprimand for what he had just done.   
  
"Harm, there's some..."   
  
"Shhh...let me go first. Sarah..." said Harm.  
  
'He called me Sarah! This must be serious!' thought Mac. She could count  
on one hand all the times he's called her Sarah, and she remembered each and  
every one.  
  
"...ever since Australia, I wanted to straighten things out with you. When  
you took Brumby's ring...I thought I would die. He's not right for you! Can you  
seriously tell me that you love him?" asked Harm.  
  
"Harm, I don't love him. I love someone else..." Mac trailed off as she saw  
Harm's jaw drop.  
  
"But who? I mean, I didn't think you were that serious with anyone..."  
stammered Harm.  
  
"I'm NOT serious with anyone. I was with Brumby, but not anymore." She  
wiggled her hands to prove this. "The man that I love, probably has no idea that I  
love him. And I don't want to startle him with this."  
  
"Okay Mac, before you tell me who he is...I just wanna tell you that...  
that..." Harm took a deep breath. "That I love you."  
  
Mac just smiled. "Really? You do!"  
  
"No...I'm just making it up." said Harm sarcastically.  
  
"Good."   
  
"Now c'mon, tell me who your 'mystery man' is." said Harm anxiously.  
  
"Well, let's see...he's about 6'4...has amazing eyes...and a smile that  
makes me melt...is a lawyer in the Navy...and is my favorite Flyboy..." Mac  
smiled when she saw it dawn on Harm that she was talking about him.  
  
Harm smiled his amazing smile then pulled Mac up and kissed her then  
picked her up and twirled around.  
  
"Harm. HARM! Stop! Unless you want me to be sick, then I think you  
should stop spinning around!" said Mac turning a little green.  
  
"Oh. Right. Sorry." Harm looked a little embarrassed.   
  
"So I guess this means we are best friends again?" asked Mac.  
  
"You know it Ninja Girl!"  
  
  
  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Square  
8:30 AM  
~~~  
  
Harm woke up, only to realize he was on his couch holding Mac in his  
arms. He shifted so he was able to watch her sleep. He didn't want to get up  
because he was afraid that he would wake her. Mac stirred in her sleep, and her  
eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"Nice of you to join me Ninja Girl," whispered Harm before leaning down to  
kiss her.  
  
Mac broke off the kiss. "What time is it?"  
  
"You don't know! I'm shocked Mac!" said Harm. "It's 6:35"  
  
"We have to get to work!" said Mac, sitting up.  
  
"Relax! It's Saturday Mac, we don't have work." said Harm trying to calm  
her down.   
  
"Really? Oh." Mac blushed. "Sorry Harm."  
  
"That's okay Mac, I do that all the time!"  
  
"So what do you want to do today Flyboy?" asked Mac looking at him.  
  
Harm smiled. "I was thinkin' as long as we're up, we could go for a jog.  
Then maybe drop in on Bud and Harriet to visit our favorite godson."  
  
"Sounds good." Mac got off the couch. "I have to go change before we go  
though."   
  
"How about I change here, grab some other clothes. That way we can go  
to your apartment, then I can change there once we're done. Then we can go  
see Bud, Harriet, and AJ." suggested Harm.  
  
"Yeah, that would work!" said Mac smiling, she was thinking 'I would so  
LOVE to help him change clothes!'.  
  
Harm walked over to her and kissed her. "Are you thinking what I'm  
thinking, Marine?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I don't know Sailor, what are you thinking?" she asked innocently.  
  
Harm whispered into her ear exactly what he was thinking. Mac giggled.  
"Gee, I don't know Harm, are we gonna have time?"  
  
"I think we can manage." replied Harm, taking her hand and leading her to  
his bedroom.   
  
  
  
  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
10:00 AM  
~~~  
  
"Wow. That was great Sarah." Harm smiled as he kissed Mac.  
  
"Yes it was Flyboy. It makes you wonder why it took us so long to do this."  
  
Mac felt safe and secure lying there in his arms, she never wanted to get up.   
"Are we still gonna go for our morning jog?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I am gonna get changed. You just wanna use some of my  
clothes?" asked Harm, looking at Mac.  
  
"Sure." Harm threw her a shirt and a pair of shorts.   
  
"I think those should fit you." said Harm.  
  
"A Navy shirt?" Mac held up the t-shirt. "And Navy shorts? You just HAD  
to give me these I bet." said Mac sarcastically.  
  
"You bet. How else would I ever get you to support the Navy?" Harm  
asked with his trademark grin on his face. Mac just rolled her eyes.  
  
10 minutes later, Harm and Mac were on the jogging trails.   
  
"Better watch out for cars this time Sailor. We don't want you to end up in  
Bethesda again. There's always a chance there'll be terrorists and then you'll  
save the day, and I'll have to put up with your inflated ego."  
  
"I have to watch out for cars? I was saving you Mac.. And it's not MY fault  
I saved the day...it's my job. Just call me Superman..." He flexed his arms for  
effect. Harm and Mac both laughed.   
  
"Commander. Colonel. How nice to see you on this lovely day." came a  
voice from the right.  
  
"Admiral. What are you doing here?" asked Harm.  
  
"Well, I was exercising until I saw you two." said the Admiral. "And does it  
look like we're in the office? Call me AJ."  
  
"Of course AJ." said Mac. Then to Harm she said, "What else would he be  
doing here Harm? People usually come here to exercise!"  
  
"Right." Harm blushed.   
  
"Mac, I like your "new" look. Since when have you liked the Navy enough  
to wear clothes like those?" asked AJ. 'Probably since she stayed with Rabb.'  
thought AJ.  
  
"Oh, Harm lent them to me so we could go jogging, kind of a last minute  
descision. We were gonna go visit little AJ today, but decided to go jogging first."  
said Mac, thinking 'Does he know about us?'  
  
"Well, I'm having a barbeque tomorrow. You are both invited. Tell Bud and  
Harriet today will you? Carry on." said AJ, walking away.  
  
"Okay AJ." said Harm.  
  
When AJ was out of earshot Harm turned to Mac, "You don't think...?"  
  
"Couldn't be. How could he know?" said Mac.  
  
"I don't know." said Harm shaking his head. "But with the Admiral, you  
never know for sure..."  



End file.
